


Pedulephilia

by themegalosaurus



Series: J2 crack fic [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Humor, I love him don't @ me, Jared Padalecki's terrible dress sense, M/M, of a kind - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themegalosaurus/pseuds/themegalosaurus
Summary: Everybody's got their little kinks.





	Pedulephilia

It takes Stephen a really long time to work out why Jared insists on wearing socks with sandals. His buddy is a good-looking guy: they both are. It’s one of the reasons they get on. But (and there’s no kind way to say this) Jared’s dress sense is just awful. He doesn’t seem to have any idea of how to put together an outfit: he’ll wear a suit jacket with board shorts, buy shirts in the ugliest friggin’ patterns Stephen’s ever seen, and almost _never_ takes off his beanie, summer or sporting activities notwithstanding. But worst of all are the high black socks he insists on wearing in combination with sandals and shorts. They make his legs look pale, too skinny, cutting him off abruptly mid-shin. And the sight of his cotton-covered toes, wriggling awkwardly in the big brown hiking sandals Jared favours, makes Stephen physically cringe.

He did mention it, once; asked Jared if he’d transformed, when Stephen wasn’t looking, into an embarrassing middle-aged Dad. Jared had just smirked and hoiked the socks a little bit higher. “Don’t question my style, Amell,” he’d said.

So Stephen stopped, eventually, and now it’s just one of those things that you have to accept about Jared if you’re his friend. Like the fact that he and Jensen are an item, have been for years, and the pair of them are the only people who think it’s still a secret. Stephen’s attitude to that is the same as to the socks: amused tolerance. Why the two of them don’t just come out with it he’s not quite sure; but if the present arrangement works for them, that’s all good with him.

When he comes to stay with the pair of them down in Austin, then, he plays along: pretends that he doesn’t notice Jensen’s utterly unused bedroom, or the pair of toothbrushes nestled together on the bathroom shelf; or the fact that they manage to wear each other’s shirts several times over the course of the week. They’re ‘just good buddies’, ‘just roommates’, and the fact that they can barely keep their hands off one another is ‘just evidence of a close working relationship’. Sure. It’s actually pretty cute.

Pretty cute, that is, until one hideously embarrassing morning, Stephen walks in on the pair of them having sex. Which. It’s awkward enough to stumble on your friends naked and writhing around on the couch. It’s a hundred times worse when you’re busy pretending you don’t know they’re boning. But it’s about ten thousand times more excruciating when one of them is still wearing his godawful K-Mart black socks and thick-strap leather sandals, and the other one is mouthing enthusiastically at his foot through the fabric.

“Oh yeah, Jared,” Jensen is saying, “oh yeah, want your big toe in my mouth. So good.” His hand is up on Jared’s calf, stroking around the line of the top of the sock. “Love these. Love that you wear them for me.”

“Yeah, Jen,” Jared says, “only for you.” Then Jensen does something with his other hand, back behind Jared where Stephen can’t see, and Jared arcs back with an open mouth. “God, Jensen,” he says. “ _God.”_ His fingers scrabble and then grip tight at the top of the couch.

“Come on, baby,” Jensen says. He takes the top of the sock in his fingertips and peels it slowly down Jared’s leg, licks at the little dent where the elastic has marked the flesh.

Jared gives a choked-off kind of gasp and comes, all over his own chest.

“Oh Jesus,” says Stephen, inadvertently, and they both look round. There’s an extended, uncomfortable pause. “Sorry,” he adds.

Eventually, “No worries,” Jared says. “Our fault for leaving the door unlocked.”

“Your fault for wearing those fucking socks,” Jensen says, with a growl in his voice, running his hand up Jared’s calf.

Stephen leaves them to it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr as part of a challenge where I asked people to send me the crackiest prompts they could think of. This was 'J2 with socks and sandals kink'.


End file.
